Un día cualquiera
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. En tercera persona. Zoro, desvelado por una extraña sensación, descubre que no estaba solo en el Sunny. ¿Quién lo acompañará...? Sin drase cuenta, después de una escena "accidentada", acaba bajo el influjo de cierta navegante.


**He aquí un segundo drabble de One Piece. Esta vez me decidí por describir en tercera persona, con un pairing que no me va mucho, pero que tolero. Además, es un regalo para dened01, ya que me dejó un review en el otro fic de OP. Espero que te guste :3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Eiichiro Oda. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.** _Jya na_.

**Título:** Un día cualquiera 「あの日」 (Ano hi)

Como cada tarde, después de la hora del almuerzo, el peliverde solía tomarse una siesta. Aquel día no era una excepción; y más sabiendo que se había quedado solo en el barco. Encima, el clima acompañaba, puesto que habían llegado a una isla de verano. Así que la modorra pudo con él, y cayó en un agradable y tranquilo sopor.

Sin embargo, un grito lejano lo desveló. Había sonado con un tono femenino. Abrió el ojo derecho, mientras seguía apoyado sobre su brazo izquierdo.

En un primer momento no le dio importancia. De hecho, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, bostezó y masculló, buscando una nueva posición para seguir con su sueñecito. Se estaba muy a gusto dentro del Sunny; así que, lo que pasase fuera, era insignificante.

Pero, algo le escamaba. Una sensación extraña, que le recorría el estómago. ¿Hambre? Había comido suficientemente bien. No podía ser eso. Maldijo entre dientes, ya que no pudo evitar levantarse para _desentrañar el misterio_.

Recorrió uno de los pasillos, llegando hasta la despensa casi sin darse cuenta. Vació media botella de sake, calmando un tanto la _melancolía_ de haberse quedado sin _su preciado descanso_.  
Salió al exterior. Y fue entonces cuando se percató: no era la única persona en la embarcación. Miró hacia el mástil una vez más, confirmando la silueta de cierta fémina de cabello anaranjado. Y a juzgar por su expresión, y por el efímero vuelo de la parte de arriba de su bikini, estaba pasando por _un mal momento_. La pieza quedó trincada en la malla, para caer a la cubierta poco después.

El efecto de la gravedad era innegable. Zoro sonrió, escuetamente.

- Me gustaría saber qué hace nuestra navegante en el puesto de vigía.- lanzó, socarrón.- Y más pasando por un apuro tan _curioso_.- añadió, acercándose al palo mayor.

- Cállate, idiota. Ayúdame a bajar, si no quieres que…- la chica se pausó.- Olvídalo. Mejor me busco la forma de bajar de aquí, así que no mires.- aseguró, encaramándose a la maraña de cuerdas.- No mires, o lo pagarás caro.- apuntó, echando un vistazo hacia abajo.

El espadachín se estaba divirtiendo a costa de su compañera. Mas, cuando vio caer uno de sus tacones –y luego el consiguiente chillido-, tuvo que curiosear. No quedaba más remedio.

- ¡Te dije que no miraras!- el orgullo de Nami, pese al sonrojo de vergüenza en sus mejillas, podía más.

- Sí, ya sé. Ya sé. Esto me saldrá caro…- se resignó Zoro, mientras ascendía, intentando no desconcentrarse con _lo que había oteado_ hacía unos segundos.

La chica ya no era aquella niña de antaño, de aquellas primeras aventuras. Se había convertido en una mujer. En una muy hermosa, y con muy buen cuerpo. Y él era un hombre; un hombre joven con _necesidades_. Y estaban a solas.

Aguantó el _tipo_, mientras rescataba a la _doncella_ –que no paraba de gruñir improperios y de golpear al aire- y le pedía que se sujetase a la espalda. Por fortuna para el insultado pirata, el trayecto de bajada fue tan corto como un salto increíble.

- ¿Cómo diablos subiste hasta allí?- preguntó, contrariado. Por supuesto, no la estaba mirando.

- No te importa…- respondió ella, murmurando.- Gracias…- añadió, con esfuerzo.

Hubo una pausa larga. De repente, uno de los tacones acabó cerca de Zoro; el otro no tardó en _hacer ruido_, un poco más allá. La figura femenina desapareció por las escaleras que daban al puente de mando, dejando el pantalón vaquero en la escalinata. Se escuchó una risa traviesa. Él sonrió.

Desde ese día, las siestas de Zoro quedaron pospuestas. Al menos durante un _buen rato_.


End file.
